


Carpe Corpus

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/F, Knifeplay, Mind Control, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: "There was something I needed your assistance with, actually.  Something I found in a book."  When she turned with the glass in hand, Granger had twisted around to give her a curious look, and Pansy continued, "Do you know what 'carpe corpus' means, Granger?"





	Carpe Corpus

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Lie back now, Luna," Pansy cooed, stroking a hand against the soft skin of Luna's cheek as she obeyed. With a sweet smile, Pansy moved her hand to brush a strand of blonde hair back from Luna's forehead, allowing her fingers to trail down the side of her face and over the column of her throat as she withdrew. "That's my beautiful girl."

Luna's grey eyes blinked up at her and, slowly, an answering smile pulled at her lips. Leaning down over her, Pansy brushed their lips together and straightened. "Now, I just want you to relax and enjoy yourself, my good girl. I'll take care of everything." Without waiting for any acknowledgement from Luna, Pansy moved to the woman lying, naked and bound, at the floor at the foot of their bed. Stepping behind her, she clenched one hand tight around a fistful of fiery red locks and dragged Weasley up to her feet.

"Now, _you_ ," she said, her tone turning cold and forceful. Pansy shoved Weasley forward and watched her tumble face-first onto the mattress, swatting sharply at her legs until Weasley pulled her knees up onto it. Climbing up behind her on the bed, Pansy knelt and once again fisted her hand in Weasley's hair, jerking her head back and wrenching the gag roughly from her mouth.

"The _fuck_ do you-"

Weasley cut herself off with a sharp cry of pain as the sharpened nails of Pansy's free hand dug cruelly into the soft flesh of one of her breasts. "Let me make something abundantly clear to you, Weasley. You _do not_ speak. You do as you're told, and you behave, and you may just be allowed to walk out of here when I've finished with you. If you _do not_ ," Pansy continued, her voice dropping to a hiss and her hand tightening in Weasley's hair when she opened her mouth to interrupt. "Then it will be the very _last_ thing that you ever do. Is that clear?"

Pansy watched as Weasley's nostrils flared and her jaw flexed as she was grinding her teeth. Twisting her hand sharply, she wrenched another cry from Weasley's lips as she pulled her head back far enough to give her an instant crick in her neck. " _Is that clear?_ " she hissed through her own gritted teeth, and as a trickle of tears began winding down from the corner of Weasley's eyes, she strained against the hand in her hair to nod. "Good. Now..."

Trailing off for a moment, Pansy forcibly dragged Weasley by her hair to bring her closer to Luna. She pressed hard against the back of Weasley's head until she was bent forward with her face mashed against Luna's waiting body. "I'm sure you know what to do next, Weasley." Beneath her hand, Pansy felt Weasley pushing back as though she was attempting to straighten despite her hold, and with a snarl, she applied more pressure to the back of her head. "That was not a request," Pansy snapped. " _Do it_ , and if you so much as think about hurting her, then I will retrieve Granger to help _motivate_ you."

Weasley went rigid at the words and Pansy smirked, leaning down and gently tucking a strand of hair behind Weasley's ear, allowing her breath to wash over the shell of it as she continued in a low purr, "Did I strike a nerve, Weasley? Perhaps you ought to take my orders a bit more seriously, then. _Anything_ you do to hurt my little Luna, I'll do to Granger ten times over while you watch. Now, I suggest you get to work." Pansy accentuated the order with another hard press against the back of Weasley's head, and a moment later, Luna's soft gasp of pleasure filled her ears.

Her attention moved from Weasley to watching Luna's eyes drift closed and her face scrunch up the way it always did when her clit was being sucked. Easing the pressure against the back of Weasley's head for the moment, while she continued to cooperate, Pansy smiled and reached her free hand out to trail lightly along Luna's side.

"Beautiful girl, does it feel good?" Luna nodded after a brief pause, and Pansy reached her hand further up to cup one of Luna's breasts, kneading it gently and rubbing a thumb over her nipple. " _Good_ , my love. Very good. Keep it up, Weasley," Pansy added in a harsher tone as she drew her hand away from Luna in favour of reaching for her wand. With a sharp flick of her wrist, she Summoned a blade from its keeping place and caught it by the handle as it came soaring into the room. Stroking her thumb along the flat of the cool blade, Pansy turned it a little one way and then the other to watch it catch the dim light of the room.

Glancing down, she saw Weasley attempting to watch her from the corner of her eye, and her lips twisted with a cruel smile. "Remember what I said. If you hurt my Luna, you know what will happen to Granger."

Without any further comment, Pansy shifted around behind Weasley, out of her line of sight, and poised the very tip of the blade against the base of her spine, sliding it up slowly with only enough pressure to leave a thin, narrow scratch behind. Still, Weasley flinched, causing the line to shift off at an angle at the end as Pansy drew the blade away and then pressed the flat of it against Weasley's skin, sliding it down over her back in a curved line. Pansy watched as Weasley shuddered beneath it and began humming softly to herself as she continued moving the knife.

The sound of Luna's soft pants and whimpers faltered, and Pansy flicked her attention away from the sight of the blade against Weasley's suntanned skin to press the tip of the knife hard against the swell of her arse. "Are you forgetting something?" she demanded harshly, and after making a choked sound as the knife began to pierce her flesh, Weasley resumed her task. Once again, Luna's sounds of pleasure filled the room, and Pansy took up humming a soft tune under her breath.

She wound the knife down between Weasley's legs and pressed it flat against her mound, watching as Weasley flinched again and made another one of those choked sounds. Sliding the blade lightly over Weasley's flesh as she withdrew, Pansy swiped her tongue across her lips. The shudder that rippled through Weasley was visible, and Pansy could all but taste her fear in the air. Pansy moved the knife to trail lightly over the back of Weasley's thigh, scratching as it went and leaving faint, raised red lines on her flesh without breaking the skin, serving as more of a warning for the moment. With her other hand, she reached between Weasley's legs and tsked.

"Dry as a bone. We can't have that, now, can we?"

Bringing her hand to her lips, Pansy swiped her tongue over her fingers and then reached for Weasley again, seeking out her clit and rubbing against it steadily until she saw her hips moving. She continued until Weasley made a soft sound, muffled by her position with her mouth still working on Luna, and then slid her fingers back a little and found wetness.

" _That's_ better," Pansy purred, sliding her fingers against Weasley and then slowly pressed two against her, rubbing light circles before she pressed her fingers inside. Weasley clenched around Pansy’s fingers as though trying to keep them from moving into her, and with a sneer, Pansy forced her fingers deep, beginning to pump them into Weasley at a steady pace and rubbing her thumb against her clit. "How does it feel, Weasley? Is it good?"

Weasley's answer was a choked sob as her body began responding to the stimulation. Pansy felt her beginning to struggle and pressed the blade in her other hand hard against Weasley's thigh again to remind her of its presence. Satisfied when Weasley's movements immediately stilled, Pansy left the blade pressed lightly against her skin, continuing to work her fingers into Weasley's body. When she heard Luna's quiet keening sounds reaching a peak, she withdrew her fingers from Weasley and leaned down over her to bring her lips beside her ear.

"There, now, that hasn't been so bad, has it? Make my Luna come, and then it will all be over with."

The words and the fact she had withdrawn her hand seemed to settle Weasley a little, and Pansy sat back on her heels to watch as Luna's hips began to roll and her head tipped back. Soft pants and sweet whimpers fell from her lips as she neared the edge, and her pale cheeks flushed with colour. Her cry of completion was nearly swallowed by the sharp gasp for breath she sucked in just a moment after as her body went rigid and then collapsed against the bed. Fisting her free hand tight in Weasley's hair, Pansy jerked her head back and dragged her back up onto her knees.

" _Now_ ," Pansy crooned, shifting behind Weasley and pulling her back against her chest, keeping her hand fisted tight in her hair. "It's your turn." Weasley made a sound of protest as Pansy reached her free hand around and between her legs, but Pansy ignored her as her fingers sought out Weasley's clit again, rubbing steadily against it. Despite her struggles and the mix of curses and protests spewing from Weasley's lips, after another moment, her hips began bucking up and her voice had taken on a slightly breathless edge.

Pansy continued working her fingers until she felt Weasley's body tensing and then shuddering as a cry fell from her lips. The moment she felt Weasley begin to come, she withdrew her hand and snatched up her blade from where she'd dropped it before, jerking Weasley's head back sharply by her hair and poising the knife against her throat. Weasley sucked in a sharp breath and in her periphery, Pansy saw her eyes go wide in the moment before she jerked the arm holding the blade to drag it across her flesh.

*----------*^*----------*

"Wake up, my lovely girl," Pansy purred as the first rays of daylight broke through the window. Beside her, Luna stirred in the bed, the chain on her cuffed wrists rattling as she suddenly jerked awake and looked around herself frantically. Her wide, grey eyes settled on Pansy and a flicker of relief passed through her gaze before it was overcome by a look of abject fear. With a sigh, Pansy sat upright and picked up her wand from the bedside table, murmuring an _Accio_ to Summon an unlabelled potion phial, catching it deftly in her hand as it came soaring into the room a moment later.

She had hoped that the progress would be much faster than it had been thus far, and the looks of distrust Luna would give her in the mornings were beginning to wear on her. The restraints were a necessary precaution, lest her little Luna get it in her pretty head to try to run away when she woke in the morning with a clear head. Shaking her head at the thought, Pansy wrenched the stopper from the phial and turned towards Luna, finding her looking back at her with a war of emotions etched into her features.

The relief and the adoring look that Pansy only saw after dosing Luna in the mornings were shining there in her eyes at the same time as the expressions of distrust and fear. But for the first time in six months, when Pansy pressed the phial to Luna's lips and ordered her to drink, she obeyed without protest. Pansy watched the turmoil in Luna's gaze slowly clear as the potion took hold of her, and within another few moments, all traces of fear had dissipated, leaving Luna's eyes slightly glazed and blank. Offering her a smile, Pansy tapped her wand to the restraints on Luna's wrists to free her, and then dropped her wand onto the bed to cup Luna's face in her hands.

"There now, my sweet thing. Time for us to get up and moving. We have harvesting to do, all right?"

There was a moment's delay between Pansy asking the question and Luna's answer, a faint smile breaking across Luna's face as she nodded without breaking eye contact with Pansy. "All right."

"That's my girl," Pansy murmured as she leaned down and pressed their lips together. Luna's eyes drifted closed and her arms came up to wind around Pansy as her lips parted for the kiss. With a soft moan, Pansy dashed her tongue out across Luna's lower lip, brushing the tip of her tongue against Luna's when it peeked out from between her lips, and then withdrawing before either of them could become too distracted by the other. "Come, now. Up, up, up."

Pansy lightly tapped Luna's hip three times to accent the words and then moved off the bed, hearing Luna move only a moment behind her. They made quick work of dressing and Pansy took the time to sit Luna at her knee at the table in her small kitchen and hand-feed her breakfast before they made their way down into the cellar together. Weasley's body was neatly laid out on the stone table in the centre of the room, preserved beneath an intricate series of spells, only the pallor of her flesh indicating that blood no longer ran through her veins.

Waving Luna towards the table, Pansy moved to the small brewing table positioned against the far wall, lighting the flame for a cauldron and beginning to arrange things around it. "Do you remember what to do, Luna?" she asked over her shoulder, and a moment later, Luna answered her. Without turning, Pansy gestured for Luna to begin harvesting while she focussed her own attention on the brewing. The potion was far too complicated to trust to the drug-addled mind of her Luna; even with a clear mind, Pansy could not afford for her concentration to be broken for even a moment during the brewing process, lest the entire potion be ruined.

It had happened once, in the early days when she had first discovered the potion. Her first sacrifice had been a messy affair, and she had not been prepared to deal with the sight of all the blood on her hands. For one, brief moment, while she had been stirring the potion, she had glimpsed dried blood beneath her fingernails and her arm had hesitated with the stirring rod half-way through a rotation. Pansy had only just had enough time to step back before the cauldron had erupted.

Shaking her head to clear it, Pansy checked the flame beneath her cauldron once, and then glanced up as Luna deposited a phial of blood on the table at her elbow. "My good girl,"" Pansy cooed, reaching out to brush her hand against Luna's cheek. For a moment, Luna leaned into the touch, and then Pansy patted her cheek and dropped her hand away, shooing her back towards Weasley's body. "Back to work, little one. Finish the harvest while the body is still fresh; we cannot afford to waste her."

*----------*^*----------*

"Open up, little Luna," Pansy instructed, and Luna obediently opened her mouth as a phial was pressed against her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick up a stray drop of the opalescent liquid as Pansy pulled the phial away to bring it to her own mouth and swallow down the last of the potion. A shudder rippled through her body, as it always did with each dose she took, although they became less pronounced each time. Whether it was because her body was adjusting to the potion, or because she simply did not notice them as much anymore, Pansy was not certain.

She set the empty phial down onto the table beside the cauldron and reached for Luna, pulling her into her arms and reaching one hand up to stroke her blonde hair. Hours ago, it had begun to dull, turning a colour like straw and growing brittle and frayed at the ends, and now, as the potion coursed through Luna's bloodstream, the strands had grown silken and shining once again. "Beautiful girl," Pansy whispered, winding a blonde strand around her finger. A faint blush rose up in Luna's cheeks a few seconds later as she smiled, and Pansy leaned in to brush their lips together.

"Was it a good harvest?" Luna asked, and Pansy nodded, moving her hand from Luna's hair to stroke her cheek.

"It was very good, Luna. We should have a month before we'll need to have another. You did very good work this time."

Luna's smile broadened, and her eyes, despite the slight haze clouding them, brightened and shone with happiness at the words of praise. The look made Pansy's breath catch in her throat for the briefest moment. She could hardly remember what Luna looked like now, without the influence of the potion, with the exception of those few moments when the latest dose had begun to fade. But those fleeting glimpses of the woman beneath the unnaturally vibrant hair and smooth, pallid skin reminded Pansy of the young girl she had once watched in the halls of Hogwarts, before the War had come and turned their world on its head.

When it had all been over, Pansy had been lucky enough to be spared a trial, unlike several of her friends, on the grounds that she had never officially done anything to support the Dark Lord's cause. Her family, however, had not been spared the humiliation of losing everything. It had been a stroke of luck that she had found a place to live, at first, with her family home taken by the Ministry, and the Parkinson vaults drained dry. Somehow, Pansy had kept her head above water during it all, and found a job that allowed her to leave the filthy little one-room flat she had called home for several months. She eventually took up residence in a proper home of her own, but the time clawing her way towards earning a measure of respect for her name from the wizarding world had taken its toll.

What little beauty she had ever had to her name had been stolen away by frown lines and a perpetually weary look that no amount of glamours or make-up had ever been able to cover. It had been the final straw to break her down at last, sending her running to the home of her oldest friend, and it was there, in Draco's modest flat, that she had found the book, secreted away in a hidden compartment in one of the end tables in his sitting room.

If he had ever realized that it was missing, Draco had never mentioned it, and within a week of bringing it home, Pansy had found the answer to her problems. The potion, when taken regularly, would give her beauty for the remainder of her life. That it came at the cost of others' lives had made little difference to her until the blood of her first sacrifice had been on her hands. When that very first batch of the potion had been ruined, she had been devastated and desperate, and immediately went out to look for someone new.

When she found Luna wandering alone in Diagon Alley, she had seemed the perfect replacement. Despite being a war hero, Luna had been considered an eccentric, not likely to be noticed missing for quite a while, and Pansy had taken the opportunity to kidnap her without hesitation. Upon bringing Luna back to her home, however, Pansy had found it harder than expected to end her life.

Instead, Pansy had kept her, bound and, in the early days, gagged, on the bed. It had been nearly a month before she had discovered the potion that would allow her to keep Luna properly for herself; to be able to touch and talk to her as though she was there of her own volition and not by force. Even knowing the truth, it made remarkably little difference in the end, as each time Luna looked at Pansy now with bright-eyed adoration, her body filled with warmth and her heart beat just a little faster in her chest.

With the potion influencing Luna, Pansy had gained a valuable asset when it came to preparing the potion for herself, and as a reward, she had always shared it with Luna.

Turning her hand now against Luna's cheek, Pansy stroked her knuckles lightly against her soft flesh before she dropped her hand and placed it against the small of Luna's back. "Why don't we go upstairs, Luna. I think it’s time we ate, and then I would like to reward you for being such a good little helper for me today." Pansy ran her tongue suggestively across her lower lip, and a moment later, Luna flushed a vibrant shade of red and ducked her head with a smile. Letting out a laugh, Pansy leaned in and pressed a light kiss against her cheek as she steered Luna to the stairs. "Come along, my lovely girl."

*----------*^*----------*

Pansy woke in the morning to the feel of someone nuzzling against her, and when she opened her eyes, she found Luna's grey eyes, bright and clear without her potion, gazing at her. A small smile was twisting up the corner of Luna's mouth and when Pansy's mind cleared enough for her to realize that it was not a dream, she nearly laughed with delight. Bringing a hand up to rest against Luna's cheek, she pressed herself closer to Luna's bound form.

"Good morning, my Luna," Pansy murmured, and Luna smiled brighter as she whispered a good morning in return. There was no delay as the words struggled their way through the haze of the drug in Luna's mind, only the immediate response of a person fully in control of themselves. As Pansy only gazed at Luna for a moment, she still saw a lingering flicker of uncertainty in Luna's eyes, but it was faint and fleeting, worn down more and more with each day's dose of her potion.

Nudging Luna onto her back after releasing her, Pansy pressed their lips together and moaned into the kiss when Luna responded eagerly. Pansy pressed her firmly into the bed as she broke the kiss to trail her lips down over Luna's body, pausing to flick her tongue over her nipples and suck her breasts a moment before continuing lower. When she moved down between Luna's legs, Pansy placed her hands on her thighs and spread her open, leaning in to swipe her tongue over her, seeking out Luna's clit in her folds and sucking it softly until Luna's mewls of pleasure filled her ears.

She slipped two fingers into Luna and curled them, finding and rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside her, feeling Luna arch beneath her and letting out a pleased hum. Her lips wrapped around Luna's clit to suck and tease it with her tongue as her fingers moved inside her, quickly pushing Luna towards completion. When Luna came, it was with a breathless cry, and Pansy continued to stimulate her for a moment until she was certain Luna had ridden out her orgasm in full before she withdrew her fingers and pulled her mouth away from her.

As Pansy stretched out on her back on the bed, Luna rolled over on top of her without waiting for instruction, and with a smile, slithered down along Pansy's body to settle between her legs. Pansy spread them open for her, and arched up as Luna's mouth closed over her, her tongue darting out to lap eagerly at her. Reaching her hands down to tangle her fingers in Luna's hair, Pansy arched beneath her with a low moan falling from her lips, keeping Luna's face pressed against her as she rolled her hips to grind against Luna's working tongue. When she came, Luna's tongue continued lapping at her for a moment until Pansy tugged at her hair to pull her up and press their lips together, slowly untangling her fingers from Luna's hair to caress her cheek.

Luna's grey eyes were clear for the first time in months, and when Luna smiled at her now and leaned in for a kiss, a soft, kittenish sound purred in her throat. Wrapping her arms tightly around Luna, Pansy pressed their lips together for a long moment, smiling against Luna's mouth. "My beautiful girl," Pansy murmured as they broke apart, and Luna made a noise of agreement as she cuddled up against her, tucking her head against Pansy's shoulder and nuzzling her neck.

"We'll need to harvest again, soon," Pansy said after several minutes of comfortable silence had passed. Luna nodded against her and moved a hand to trail over her side.

"Hermione?"

*----------*^*----------*

"Why did you _really_ invite me here, Parkinson?" Granger asked as Pansy ushered her inside her home. Convincing her to accept an invitation had been easier than expected, once she'd brought up Weasley's disappearance. The few times Pansy had encountered her on the street over the previous month, Granger had been obviously out of sorts, and despite not having anything that could have been considered a friendship, they had worked together once, however briefly. Pansy had relied on that connection to justify approaching Granger when she spotted her alone in Diagon Alley and offer her an invitation to dinner.

Closing the door behind her, Pansy ushered Granger towards the sitting room. "Am I not allowed to invite a former colleague for a drink, Granger? Especially considering the difficult time I hear you've been having over the past several weeks." Granger had shot her a look at the initial comment, and with the latter, her face fell as she looked away, and Pansy reached over to place a hand on Granger's back. "I cannot imagine what you are going through, Granger, but you do have my sympathy. I would be happy to listen, if you need to talk."

Granger shook her head, and Pansy gestured for her to take a seat on the sofa. "I would rather you just tell me why you really asked me over. I'm sure there was more to it than just a desire to offer comfort to someone you haven't worked with in nearly a year."

Pansy gave a laugh and nodded, circling around behind the sofa to stand at the sideboard while she poured a glass of wine. "I suppose you're right. There was something I needed your assistance with, actually. Something I found in a book." When she turned with the glass in hand, Granger had twisted around to give her a curious look, and Pansy continued, "Do you know what ' _carpe corpus_ ' means, Granger?"

She watched Granger's expression scrunch while she thought about it, and idly swirled the wine around in her glass as she waited. " _Carpe_ means 'to seize', and _corpus_ is 'body'." Granger's brow remained furrowed as she focussed her gaze on Pansy again. "'Seize the body', then," she answered, and before she could continue, Pansy interrupted.

"Nearly. _Carpe_ is very rarely used in a militant way. More commonly, it means 'to harvest'; ' _Harvest_ the body' is the accurate translation."

Pansy placed her glass of wine down, and her gaze flicked towards the doorway to the hall, and a second behind her, Granger's did the same. " _Luna_?"

From her place in the doorway, Luna smiled serenely, and Granger began to rise to her feet just as Pansy stepped up behind the sofa. With a murmured spell, she Summoned a set of restraints from the cellar and grabbed hold of Granger's arms, managing to get one cuff in place before she began to struggle. Ignoring the words spewing from Granger's mouth, a mixture of threats and confused pleas, Pansy held tight to Granger's other arm as she wrestled the second cuff around her wrist. Just as she was fastening it in place, she heard Granger fall silent and looked up from her task to see Luna's hands wrapped around the back of Granger's head, fastening the buckle strap of a gag into place.

"She'll make a lovely harvest, won't she?" Luna asked, smiling as she met Pansy's gaze. Releasing Granger's arm now that she was secured, Pansy nodded, and reached a hand out to caress Luna's cheek.

"Yes, my lovely girl, she will."


End file.
